He knows
by PandaPjays
Summary: Tala is upset about something Can Kai find out what's wrong? TalaKai. implied BryanMax. Oneshot.


I wrote this in a moment of extreme boredom when I actually should have been writing chapter ten of Innocence but meh. I decided to try doing a fic that was all verbal and this was the result- I hope that you like it

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblades If I did it would be very different from the show we know today. If the person who does own Beyblades wants to sell all the rights etc to me you have been warned.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, TalaKai and implied BryanMax

* * *

"Hey, What are you cooking, Tala?"

"Uh… Irish stew, I think. I think it's turning out to be more of an International stew. What do you think, Kai?"

"I'm sure it'll still taste fine."

"And if it doesn't?"

"I'm going to pretend that it does anyway."

"In an attempt to get into my pants?"

"…Maybe. Would it work?"

"Depends how sincere you sound."

"I can sound _very_ sincere when I want to, Tala."

"Mhmm, I believe you."

"You better."

"…"

"Hey! Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"…That"

"What are you doing, Kai?"

"Imitating you."

"You look like you're trying to be an epileptic chicken"

"How do you get that?"

"Well, you're flapping your arms around like one."

"I'm only imitating you."

"I do _not_ look like that."

"Yes you do, whenever I get anywhere near you like _this_. See?"

"…"

"I don't know about you but I don't enjoy being elbowed in the gut whenever I get close to my boyfriend."

"Well maybe if your boyfriend wasn't busy cutting carrots he wouldn't have to elbow you."

"Then stop cutting carrots"

"…No"

"Why not?"

"Because if I stop then we won't be having dinner any time soon."

"I don't mind having dinner a bit later."

"Well _I_ do."

"What's wrong with you today? Why are you so snappy?

"I'm _not_ snappy. And there's nothing wrong with me! Why can't I want to finish cooking dinner without you assuming that something's wrong with me?"

"Because you _hate_ cooking."

"… No I don't"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do… Hey!"

"Gotcha"

"…"

"Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because nothing's wrong!"

"Are we back to this again?"

"Were you expecting a different answer? I can't create a problem if there isn't one, Kai"

"But there _is_ a problem"

"…"

"And since you won't tell me what it is I'm going to have to guess."

"…"

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that Bryan is in town would it?"

"…No"

"Liar"

"I'm not a liar!"

"Ok then, fabricator of the truth"

"Some people are walking dictionaries, why do you have to be a walking thesaurus?"

"Because it annoys you"

"Damn right it does"

"Anyway, back on subject, why is Bryan being in town bothering you?"

"It's not"

"_Tala_"

"Ok, maybe it is."

"…"

"I ran into him today"

"Oh?"

"He _knows,_ Kai."

"Knows what?"

"Knows about _us_"

"So?"

"I don't know. It's just a bit strange thinking that he knows."

"He was always going to find out. It's not like we try to hide it."

"I know… but"

"But what?"

"It's just…"

"Hm?"

"I never thought I'd feel bad about being with you."

"_What_!"

"I was talking to him and he just made me feel like I was…_abnormal_ for loving another guy."

"I'm going to kill him."

"No, don't."

"Why not? No one has the right to make you feel like that! Especially not him!"

"Why especially not him?"

"Did I say especially? I just meant that no one has the right to do that"

"Don't lie to me. Why especially?"

"Um… no reason"

"_Tell me_"

"No. I promised I wouldn't"

"So? Break it."

"If I broke it then he'll never trust me again…oops"

"_He?_ Well the person you're talking about can't be Bry, he never trusted you in the first place."

"Does he trust anyone?"

"Not the point. Tell me. I promise not to tell anyone."

"So did I."

"So? I'm not anyone- I'm Tala."

"Really? Couldn't tell."

"And I'm going to hurt you if you don't tell me"

"I'd like to see you try"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"OUCH!"

"Going to tell me now?"

"…No"

"…"

"…Yes"

"Good. Now tell me"

"He came to town to meet up with a certain someone."

"And that certain someone is?"

"You aren't getting another word out of me"

"You forget, my dear Kai, I have a knife."

"Not telling you."

"…"

"Max! Ok? Max!"

"Max? The little blonde sugar high kid who was on your team?"

"Yes, _that_ Max."

"And he tried to make _me_ feel bad for liking guys?"

"…"

"What a _hypocrite!"_

"Uh… Tala?"

"I'm going to march down to wherever he is and give him a piece of my mind!"

"Tala?"

"The _nerve _of some people! If I didn't know any better I'd-"

"TALA!"

"Wha-huh?"

"That's all very well and good but you're sitting on top of me and are waving your knife in my face. I'm feeling rather… uncomfortable"

"Because of the knife or me sitting on top of you?"

"Both, really"

"What? I can understand the knife but…"

"I prefer being on top"

"Like I didn't know _that_"

"And I think I'm lying on a piece of carrot"

"Aw! Poor baby! Is the carrot hurting you?"

"No but you are"

"Fine I'll get up then"

"You do that"

"…GAH!"

"Now I like this _much_ better"

"I can't believe you just flipped me! Where'd you learn how to do that?"

"… Does that really matter?"

"Yes. I have to go and kill Bryan."

"Can't that wait till later?"

"…No! If I don't go now I'll forget!"

"I'm sure Bryan wouldn't mind if you forgot."

"I'm sure he wouldn't."

"Then why not make both of us happy and stay here?"

"…"

"…"

"Why are you so determined for me not to kill Bry?"

"Because _I _want to kill him"

"Selfish"

"That's why you love me."

"Damn right."

"…"

"Bryan and _Max?_"

"Yes, Bryan and Max."

"As a _couple_?"

"Yes, Bryan and Max as a couple. Over it yet?"

"Do I _look_ over it?"

"No, not really."

"Then I'm not over it yet, am I?"

"Can you be over it soon?"

"No, it takes a bit to digest the fact that the guy who was making me feel bad for being with you is as gay as I am."

"He was probably just nervous. They've been talking using email for _ages_ but this is only the second time they've met in person and the first time wasn't exactly favourable was it?"

"Was that a pointed look, Kai?"

"Could have been."

"GAH! I'm not even going to try to argue with you"

"Good, you're learning."

"Learning that it's not worth spending hours arguing with you when I could just do this?"

"…"

"…"

"Cheater."

"All's fair in love and war."

"You have an excuse for everything don't you?"

"Yes."

"Why do I even bother?"

"I don't know, hey, what's that smell?"

"Your B.O.?"

"Haha very funny I'm serious, Tala."

"Well I have no idea."

"It smells horrible"

"Probably the neighbours or… oh SHIT! THE STEW!"

* * *

lol- poor stew. Tell me what you think please- I love reviews.


End file.
